This invention relates to a support bracket and particularly to one adapted to support a flow sensor device used in patient treatment fluid administration systems.
During hospital medical treatment, it is frequently necessary to infuse liquids into a patient intravaneously. Such infusion is normally carried out through the use of a disposable administration bag which is hung from a pole and filled with the desired infusion fluid which is conducted to the patient via a flexible tubing and a hypodermic needle. In certain applications, it is necessary to closely monitor the rate at which the infusion fluids are supplied to the patient. In those instances, rather than merely using gravity or a fixed flow restrictor to control the rate of infusion, an infusion pump or controller is used. An infusion pump typically uses a peristaltic type pumping system which provides fluid to the patient at a controlled rate. Infusion controllers operate as variable restrictors in the adminstration tubing to control the rate of fluid transfer.
Both infusion pumps and controllers are typically mounted to the IV pole and use a remote flow sensor which is attached to an elongated drop chamber connected to the stem of the administration bag. The flow sensor monitors the presence of drops in the drop chamber. The flow sensor causes an alarm to trigger when fluid flow ceases to alert the medical staff that the administration bag has been emptied. The flow sensor typically uses an infrared light interrupter system to monitor the existence of drops in the drop chamber. In order to insure proper operation, it is necessary for the drop chamber attached to the stem of the administration bag to remain in a steady vertical position since sloshing of the liquid in the chamber prevents proper monitoring of the flow conditions.
In practice, while the administration bag normally supports the chamber in a vertical position, there are instances in which external forces act on the drop chamber causing it to become tipped leading to improper operation of the flow sensor. For example, tension on the administration tubing can cause the drop chamber to become tipped. Furthermore, when the entire IV administration system is being moved with the patient, oscillation and swinging of the administration bag and the attached chamber can result. In order to maintain proper operation of the flow sensor, one of the members of the medical staff normally steadies the administration bag by hand when the patient is being moved.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for securely fixing the position of the administration bag drop chamber and flow sensor in order to prevent false readings and inadvertent activation of the flow alarm.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.